Leonidas
Leonidas , labeled The Muscle, was a member of the Massive Failures. Info Leonidas is a very loud person. He feels like he should be in charge, or at least seen as a valuable player, and tends to want to be seen as the strongest one there. Unlike other people who feel dominant, such as Cleopatra and Kanye West, he spends his time trying to prove himself and supporting his team than sitting back and believing he is so. He has a personal hatred for Wallace, whom he argues with constantly. Like Wallace, he is also stubborn and barbaric, and tends to rely on strength for everything. History In Pilots, Rivers, and Bad Kanye West Jokes Leonidas arrives and put on Team Massive Failures, which he finds unfair compared to the name Team Epic Winners. Later he claims the challenge will be easy, but is soon corrected by George Watsky and claimed that if his team lost they would vote off Neil deGrasse Tyson due to him disappearing. Later he almost reaches shore, but is then shot by one of Washington's soldiers. At elimination he is safe and Blackbeard goes home In Wright Wing Brothers Leonidas gets to face William Wallace in the challenge, but then Wallace claims the rocket launcher and blows up Leonidas, his barrel, the platform below him and knocks him out of the challenge. Regardless, his team is safe. In The Dynamic Do-Over Leonidas wakes everybody up when he screams in his sleep, causing him and William Wallace to argue, much to the annoyance of the others, and because of it the challenge starts early. His rivalry with Wallace continues and later he claims he's never read a comic book. At elimination he is safe and Marilyn Monroe goes home In Apoca-Rick Leonidas and William Wallace start the episode with another argument, and because of Wallace, Leonidas does not get a weapon for this challenge, and offers for Eve to go with him. When she is taken by Goku, he offers some advice to Adam and is the first out in the challenge. Later, when Wallace is eliminated and tries to run away, Leonidas stops him, and when Wallace fails to take his cape, Leonidas takes him to the barrel along with Justin Bieber, and it is revealed him and Justin voted for Wallace. In You Might Pass, Leonidas talks down to Lady Gaga and Mr. T over William Wallace being eliminated, and in the end causes Lady Gaga to run off crying. Later, while Gandalf is trying to explain the challenge, Leonidas boasts that they're trying to let him win. After that, while Joan of Arc and Cleopatra are arguing, Leonidas charges through them and Joan's crush on him is hinted at, then Goku charges after him. Leonidas is one of the few people to actually fight the monsters and calls Joan a good opponent. His team is safe that night. In Cooking With Chemicals, Leonidas questions why George Watsky trusts them with the dangerous chemical, to which Watsky replies that he had his faith in humanity die when he saw the cast. Later he boasts that war is his territory when the word is brought up. After that, he reveals his background contains fruit and freshly killed animals, which nothing they have points to but chicken, and later joins a brawl with the other boys. His team is safe that night. In I'm Feeling Lucky, Leonidas finds out about Kanye West's love letter and joins Edgar Allan Poe in mocking him about it. Later he hides with Poe and Justin Bieber behind a water tower, and when him and Poe get shot, he then pulls Bieber into the cowboys, much to Justin's annoyance. When Kanye is eliminated, he and Poe watch from behind a bush, hearing the plans of Al Capone, which frightens them. In You're in the Wrong Neighborhood Leonidas thinks he is affected by the chemicals from Cooking With Chemicals. He is on the list of people affected, along with Master Chief, and Leonidas confronts Chief and looks him in the eyes to test the list, but he ends up hugging Chief, thankful there is no conflict between them. Later, he boasts about his team still having two powerhouses, those being himself and Mr. T, and encourages his team. In the challenge he helps Muhammad Ali bring in furniture. Later on Cleopatra comes to Leonidas's room and convinces him to cut a hole into his floor, like the Pit of Death. The circle of floor he cuts lands in Justin Bieber's room. Because of this he costs his team the challenge and he is sent home. In History Repeats Itself, Leonidas votes for Darth Vader in the finale. He fights against Adolf Hitler's army and later he figures out that they need to disable the portal, and he invites Joan of Arc to join him in disabling it. They charge through with the help of Robo-Rogers, who explains the portal needs to be blown up. When the portal is destroyed, he and Joan fight off the remaining Nazis. Later, he goes with Mr. T and Miley Cyrus to Edison's lab, where they get out the Megalodon, which eats Hitler's barrel. After that, he comforts Mr. T about Lady Gaga only wanting to be friends and him, and William Wallace get along somewhat more. He chooses not to compete in season two. Trivia *Leonidas is one of the first people to eliminate someone from the other team, along with Justin Bieber. *He is one of the few people to be present at an opposite team’s elimination ceremony before the pre-merge, as well as Justin Bieber and Edgar Allan Poe. **He is the only one to be there twice. Category:Season 1 Category:Team Massive Failures Category:Contestant Category:Pre-merge